A new somewhere
by thornblack
Summary: Two chars, terra and eavan, who try to find just a new world, and new place and may just find love. First 3rd person pov,and second fanfic.lol. Please R&R, comments accepted, flames allowed, insperation needed.


Fanfiction is a great site, but the guild wars little quota thing just is not working. There are 9 stories. That's all and one in French so 8 for me. And that personally is not enough to satisfy my need for a good Gw story. So, I'm going to make one. This will be the first rated m story on Gw so, I will satisfy myself. Lol. So here I go, flame me if you want too, I probably need it, and it helps me grow anyway.

Dedicated to all those people who wanted a M story to read on Gw and never could find one.

The sun shone heavily above, the ruins of ascalon. Above what could once be called a paradise, once what could have been called her home but now it was nothing but a pile of trash and heap that none cleaned up, to feared to pick up anything in case that it would not mean anything the next day and they would have to pick it up again. These were what was left of what was, a pile of burned homes and farms. Nothing really remained after the searing, not even the people, everything was changed, everything was taken under the wing of chaos. Even so from chaos beauty blooms and so does the passion for something better something worth while and some thing needed. Thus was the passion born into a heart of a warrior who saw what had happened and saw what was needed, who saw what she wanted for her self. The seed was planted when she first saw what had happened to the world. She was terra.

Heavy winds blew across the burnt wrecks and towns that could have been. Each gust of wind dragging ash that was better kept on the ground, sweeping about and thickening the air with the ever constant smell of sulfur and burning.

"Don't you miss it? Do you wish that there was something else, something more that just this?" A strong voice questioned warily.

"Of course terra, and I know there is something better than this, there hast to be something better. This couldn't be all of it, I'd know. I think there's something over those mountains, something better than here some thing better than this." Another voice responded. Eavan always knew, she always believed, too much believing, not enough truth. Terra sighed, she couldn't take this, though she had become used to it, why would anyone want to live here. She knew why she lived here, she had nothing else, nor did Eavan, that how they kind got to know each other. Both two girls with nothing and a nowhere. Terra sighed again.

"There's something better, I know it" she said with a much to emphasized stubbornness. She pulled up the mask closer to her face to keep the ash from clogging her senses, then strung her bow and started forward. Each heavy step sinking into the ash bellow, sinking deeper into the world they wished to get away from. What was the world really? Terra lost herself in a pityiful sorrow. Eavan ran to keep up with the hunters long smooth strides, stumbling and acting awkward with the flash see though cloth, that barley hid her body.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Eavan smirked. Terra sighed again, too much sighing, it became a habit now every time Eavan talked. Terra took her time and eventually replied back, with in the next passing hour.

" Not really, no not really, just walking"

"What?" Eavan question absently

"Where we're going right?" she replied, almost sighing again, though terra caught her self this time before doing so.

"About what? Oh yeah. I liked asked you and hour ago, where were you?" she laughed teasingly. Then added with another little laugh "How 'bout we head up to Ranik". Finally she thought to her self; finally we could finally find place to move on.

"What are you smiling about Mrs. glum?" she crooned cheerfully.

"Nothing, just you" Terra let out a small laugh and a soft giggle. Maybe today won't be so bad, maybe it won't be like the last two years. Terra felt her stride quicken to a fast walk or slow jog. She couldn't help but feeling something was going to be different, as she lost what Eavan was saying in the pumping of excitement and blood in her ears.

"Terra did you know-that- ranik was named after the prince-its so said, that the scribe had bad-hearing…Damn it terra slow down! Stop running, don't you know how hard it is to run in this damn skirt!" Screamed Eavan as she sprinted to keep up. Terra smiled now for the second time. Today was not so bad.


End file.
